1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tilt adjustment mechanism for a display tablet and in particularly to a tilt adjustment mechanism for use in connection with a touch screen display tablet.
2. Related Applications
This application is related to co-pending application Ser. No. 08/437,008 entitled "A Front Cover Assembly for a Touch Sensitive Device" IBM Docket number RA9-95-015 filed 8 May 1995 hereby incorporated by reference.
This application is related to co-pending application Ser. No. 08/436,953 entitled "A Shaft Assembly for a Tilt Adjustment Mechanism" IBM Docket number RA9-95-043 filed 8 May 1995 hereby incorporated by reference.